


Promethean Curiosity

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Gore, Goretober, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Restraints, Torture, character death but not really cause immortal, medical gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Ignis makes the most of Ardyn's immortality.For medical science.





	Promethean Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may have read this already, as I wasn't initially going to post it to Ao3, but. Tis the season!

"Come now, Ardyn, give us a little struggle." Ignis smirked, watching as Ardyn's hazel eyes followed him, but naught else moved.

"Wonderful. Hopefully your system doesn't metabolize that too quickly. Can never be sure..." Ignis removed a pen from the pocket of his black, plasticine apron. 

The normally flat metal table Ardyn was set on was inclined slightly, raising his back. Ignis had fastened metal restraints around the man's wrists at hip height, and ankles at the bottom of the table, though it was currently unnecessary. Ignis had employed a paralytic agent on his captive, primarily to monitor the effects. He tapped the pen to his lip, and checked his watch. 

"Roughly five minutes for full paralysis...though I can't be sure of the dosage." He used the bottom of the pen to force Ardyn's face up by his chin. "No proper way to ensure the dosage wouldn't kill a normal man..." 

He bopped Ardyn's nose with the pen, as the man's head lulled back to a lax angle. He removed his journal from the apron pocket, made a notation, and walked to sit it back out of Ardyn's line of sight. 

"You know, Ardyn." Ignis began, tone even, as Ardyn heard the telltale sound of latex gloves snapping. "Finding cadavers to teach with, is especially difficult." 

Ardyn heard a metal table being wheeled over, and saw Ignis return, his hands now clad in the gloves, shirtsleeves rolled up to expose his forearms. He tried to strain his eyes to see what lie on the table, but it was just out of sight. 

"I have been in the crown's employ most of the duration of my life. I was privy to a special training as the Prince's advisor. Medicine. First aid. Anatomy. Whatever I would require to aid his highness. Including information extraction. Given the lack of scientific specimens, it was often convenient for both of these lessons to be taught concurrently..." 

Ignis moved his hand away to grab something from the table, and once back in sight, Ardyn saw the gleaming scalpel in his hand. 

"But to have a subject that mends himself...I could learn a great deal more. Bones bend easily, for certain. But the flesh...just how much can a man endure before death, Ardyn?"

Ardyn exhaled, eyes locked on the advisor. He watched the scalpel being brought to his shoulder. 

"Bear in mind your pain levels. I'd like to notate them when the paralytic wears off of your vocal cords." 

The scalpel sank easily into Ardyn's flesh, Ignis well aware of the precise amount of pressure to use. He dragged it down diagonally to the center of his chest. 

He watched Ardyn's chest begin to heave with his breaths. 

"Calm yourself. We're both aware that isn't near enough to kill you." 

Ignis sank the scalpel into the opposite shoulder, and dragged it down to meet the incisions in the center. Dark blood ran down them, matting Ardyn's sparse auburn chest hair. 

Ignis watched his pupils dilate, and made a small noise of interest. He moved to notate in his journal, and returned with a damp towel to wipe away the blood. 

"You're bleeding more than anticipated, Ardyn. Try to calm down, lest you pass out before the portion I require the most." 

Ignis held the towel to the wound, and leaned to recline the table into it's flattened position. He pulled the towel away to inspect the incisions. 

"Hm..."

He brought the scalpel to the meeting point of the incisions, and without warning, sliced carefully down Ardyn's abdomen; With surgical grace, but the table manners of a butcher. Through flesh, and yellowed fat, the scalpel slit, straight down to his pelvis, blossoming into deep red. 

"Good, Ardyn...Very good..." 

Ignis purred, pleased with his handiwork thus far. He wiped the incision again, taking a quick look before taking a side portion in each hand, and flapping the flesh over to expose his internal workings. 

The gaping maw of red pulsed with life quickly fading. Ignis sat the scalpel on the table, and slapped Ardyn with the back of his hand. Errant blood smeared across his cheek. 

"Stay with me, Ardyn. For just a moment, there's something I'd like you to see." 

Ignis dug his hand into Ardyn's abdominal cavity, before finding what he wanted. 

Through blurry, pain-induced tear streaked vision, Ardyn saw Ignis hold his liver up. 

"I fear it's too diseased to consume. But note how you feel. I wonder...If I left this out, would it regenerate when you regained life?"

Ardyn couldn't answer, out of both paralysis, and ignorance. 

"Shall we find out?"

Ignis took the scalpel up again. He pressed it between Ardyn's ribs to make a sloppy incision in his lung. 

Ardyn heard Ignis' gloves being removed. The scalpel hitting the table. Felt the frothy blood spill down his mouth as his lung filled, and collapsed, his own blood trying to drown him. A painfully slow process. 

The last thing he saw was Ignis taking notes, cold green eyes watching him die. 

And it was the first thing he saw when he awoke again.


End file.
